This invention relates to a plastic toy building block set, particularly to a set of building blocks which can be connected with similar blocks in more than one direction to develop into the finished house or other articles capable of floating on the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,394 provides a set of building blocks each of which has a rectilinear outline to assemble into articles in desired shapes or to even combine with inflatable members so as to assemble into floating articles. However, the building blocks of U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,394 is complicated in structure, great in weight and troublesome in assembly.
To obviate the above disclosed defects, one object of this invention is to provide a toy building block set each circular member of which is light whereby the assembled article may even float in the air.
Another object of this invention is to provided a toy building block set which is simpler in structure whereby this invention is easy to manufacture as a result of which the cost is cut down, and easy to assemble.
The invention itself, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiment when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which the like numerals indicates the same members.